harry_potter_wizarding_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter
|loveinterest = Ginny Weasley (wife/true love) Cho Chang (ex-girlfriend) Romilda Vane (crush, on her side) |allies = Rubeus Hagrid, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (best friends), Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, the Malfoys (situational) |enemies = Voldemort, Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy (formerly), Argus Filch (formerly), Nagini |pets = Hedwig (owl; deceased) |powers = Magic |possessions = Wand His Invisibility Cloak Resurrection Stone |wand = 11", Holly, phoenix feather |boggart = Dementor |patronus = Stag |films = |game = LEGO Harry Potter |book = Harry Potter: The Character Vault |actor = Daniel Radcliffe }} Harry James Potter 'is the title character of the ''Harry Potter ''franchise and portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe. He married his girlfriend from his teen years, Ginevra Weasley father of their three children: James, Albus and Lily Harry is a member of the Potter and Evans families and married into the Weasley family. He was a former member of Dumbledore's Army, Order of the Phoenix and part of the House of Gryffindor and a former student at Hogwarts. Background Harry was born on July 31, 1980 to Lily Evans, a Muggle-born witch and James Potter, a Pure-blood wizard and his parents' friend, Sirius Black became his godfather. He and his parents went into hiding in a cottage in Godric's Hollow after Sybill Trelawney prophesied that a baby born at the end of the month would bring about Voldemort's undoing. After the Potters rejected Dumbledore's offer to become their secret Keeper, they decided it to be Sirius, but convinced the Potters to switched itto Peter Pettigrew. On October 31, his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, who tried to protect their son as best as they could. Harry was left on the Dursley's doorstep by Albus Dumbledore, since Petunia's Lily's last relative. Concept and Creation When creating Harry, JK Rowling had the idea of the Harry Potter books and his character when she was waiting for a train to come in Manchester, England to London in 1990. She stated that the idea of "this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who didn't know he was a wizard became more and more real to me". "J. K. Rowling Official Site – Section Biography". Harry was eventually made into an orphan when Rowling's mother passed away. JK Rowling called Wart from ''The Sword in the Stone novel by TH White as Harry's "spiritual ancestor." http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0800-guardian-bio.html She had also given him glasses as a clue to his vulnerability. http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/1200-readersdigest-boquet.htm In the first draft of The Philosopher's Stone, after his parents' deaths at the hands of Voldemort, Rowling intended for Harry as a baby to be found by Mr Granger, the father of Harry's future best friend, Hermione. Finally, she gave Harry her own birthday date: July 31st but instead ofbeing based ona real life person, he came out a part of Rowling. Also, since the beginning of the series, Harry and Ginny were always meant to end up together, which is why Hermione and Harry were never put together in the final novel. In the films, Harry is portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe in all eight films, making him one of the fourteen characters to appear in the film. Like in the book, Harry was meant to have green eyes, as Daniel was going to wear green eye contacts. However, Radcliffe was allergic to the contact lenses. Instead, the filmmakers let Radcliffe have his natural eye color. Also, Daniel had dark brown hair as opposed to Harry's black messy hair from the books. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities * '''Love: One of the strongest magic known to Wizard kind, this was Harry's strongest forms. Despite having a loveless relationship with his family, Harry loved everyone he was close too, whether it was romantic or platonic . He first experienced real romantic love for Ginny Weasley (his crush on Cho not counting. * Defence against the Dark Arts: Had been considered well-verse in defence against Dark magic. * Dark Magic: When a piece of Voldemort lived inside of Harry, he could enter his mind and feel a Horcrux nearby and could also feel the pain when one was destroyed, featured in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows:Part 2. '' ** Harry could speak '''Parseltongue', speaking in the snake language. He was able to open the Chamber of secrets with this type of language. Possessions Harry Potter ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Following the events of Sirius Black's death, Harry inherits all of Sirius' possessions including 12 Grimmauld Place and Kreacher, Sirius' house elf. He is visited by Dumbledore and accompanies Albus to Horace Slughorn to recruit him for his job at Hogwarts. Slughorn takes immediate liking to Harry, as he knew Lily when she was a student of his (Slughorn's). ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' A couple of weeks after Dumbledore's death, Harry is still grieving for his fallen mentor. He travels to the Burrow with Hagrid as six other Harry Imposters (Harry's friends), but find Alastor Moody was killed in action and George lost his ear. He attempted to leave to finish wat Dumbledore started, but Ron caught Harry and was able to convince him to return to the Burrow. During the wedding of Bill and Fleur, it is interrupted by Death Eaters, causing them to flee to 12 Grimmauld Place, and found Kreacher spying on them. Kreacher and Dobby returned with Mandungus Fletcher, where he told them he gave the locket to Dolores Umbridge. Under the influence of Polyjuice Potion, Harry knocks Dolores out with the stunning spell and stole Slytherin's Locket around Umbridge's neck. They go into the woods and on the run. Overcome by the negative affects of the Horcrux, Ron abandons his friend and girlfriend. Harry and Hermione are now alone, feeling lost without Ron. They visit Godric's Hollow, where Harry visits his mother's and father's grave. There, they visit who they believe to be Bathilda Bagshot, and think she has the sword of Gryffindor but is actually Nagini in disguise. The snake attacks them, but Harry and Hermione manage to get away to the Forest of Dean. However, Harry gets knocked out whilst his wand his destroyed in the skirmish. While taking his watch, Harry is guided by Severus Snape's patronus to where he hid the real Gryffindor Sword. Harry dives in for the sword but is suddenly choked to unconsciousness by the locket he wore but Ron had saved his friend and destroyed the Locket as they return to Hermione, who is overcome with anger when Ron approaches her. They go to Mr Lovegood's home, learning the tale of the Three Brothers. Lovegood attempts to hand them over but the trio escape. However, they find themselves caught by Snatchers. To protect Harry, Hermione uses a spell that disguises him into a different person. They find themselves locked in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor with Luna, Mr Ollivander and Griphook the Goblin and hear Hermione's loud screams from Bellatrix torturing her. During the battle at Malfoy Manor, Harry easily disarms Draco, earning legience from the Elder Wand. Though they escape, Dobby is killed by Bellatrix Lestrange as Harry breaks down crying for the loss of another friend and proclaims to bury him without magic. After burying Dobby, Harry and his friends, Hermione and Ron go to Gringotts, the wizard bank, to break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and steal Hufflepuff's cup with Griphook helping them enter, but ultimately betrays them. Harry, Ron and Hermione free and ride a captive dragon, and can escape, but lose the sword in the process. The trio are aided by Aberforth Dumbledore and sneak into Hogwarts. Voldemort learns of Harry's return and orders the young man to turn himself over or risk the lives of everyone at the school. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry goes to Helena Ravenclaw for her mother's diadem and learns it is in the room of requirements while he had sent Ron and Hermione to the Chamber of Secrets with a Basilisk fang and destroys Hufflepuff's cup. He and his friends also save Draco Malfoy and the only companion who survived after they caused a fire in the Room of Requirement. Harry sees a mortally wound Severus Snape after witnessing Nagini attacking him. Snape gives Harry a memory and tells him to pour the memory into Dumbledore's pensieve, where Harry learns Snape had loved his mother, Dumbledore was already dying by the time of Harry's sixth year and that he (Harry) was incidentally turned into a Horcrux and must be killed by Voldemort himself. Before he goes off to die, Harry summons the spirits of his mother, father, godfather, and Remus Lupin and goes to face Voldemort alone, allowing him to kill him. During this exchange, Harry decides to stay in the world of the living when Dumbledore tells Harry to pity the Living, not the dead. Returning to the world of the living. Harry reveals to Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, that her son still lives. Harry pretends to be dead but later goes off to face Voldemort in a two-way duel, which ends with Harry's success after Nagini is killed by Neville Longbottom. With the elder wand, Harry snaps it in half and throws it far away. In the epilogue, Harry and Ginny are married and have there three children. Before his son gets on the express, Albus reveals he is worried of not making it into Gryffindor. Harry tells Albus that he can always ask the Sorting Hat because it will always listen. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watch their elder children off for another year at Hogwarts Relationships Gallery Trivia *Harry shares the same birth month as JK Rowling and Daniel Radcliffe. **Harry and his ancestor, Ignotus also both share the same birth month (Harry was born July 31st while Ignotus was born July 12. References Category:The Philosopher's Stone characters Category:The Chamber of Secrets characters Category:The Prisoner of Azkaban characters Category:The Goblet of Fire characters Category:The Order of the Phoenix characters Category:The Half-Blood Prince characters Category:The Deathly Hallows characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Adoptees Category:Spouses Category:Lovers